


Sweet Dreams

by Aisene



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey fails at genocide, Flowey's partial redemption, Flowey’s fair share of resets, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Judge Sans, Overprotective Sans (Undertale), Overuse of flower puns, Papyrus is just happy the screaming is done, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans has nice dreams for once, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisene/pseuds/Aisene
Summary: Now that there’s a happy ending, Sans’ subconscious finally lets him remember some better Judgment Hall experiences.(Or: Sans causes Flowey his fair share of resets.)
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sunrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very late to this party but I don’t care, I have -ideas!-

_It’s a nice day, although Sans can tell something is a little off as he sits in his hotdog booth. And sure enough, there’s a little jingle in his SOUL that says someone is approaching the Judgment Hall; while innocuous on its own, combined with this weird feeling, he’s now on guard._

_He uses a shortcut and is surprised to see what has to be a sentient flower._

_Huh. That’s definitely new._

_He quickly checks and finds the flower pings on his radar as having a decent chunk of murderous intent right now. It looks manic, eyes huge and bloodshot. “What are **you** doing here? I – get out of my way!”_

_A murderous, talking flower, that apparently knows him. Wow, today… today sure is something. “Uh, you’re in my Judgment Hall,” Sans points out, feeling somewhat awkward._

_“Yeah, I have to get out of here. Find someone else. I killed him, you know. I know you can tell! I killed Asgore and it felt good and I’m going to do it again!” Despite his words, he doesn’t look too happy._

_“Hmm… you say it was a good **thyme** , but your face says you’re scared. Do you need some encourage- **mint**?” He’ll worry about Asgore later. _

_The flower spins upside down, still looking at him. “Do I? Maybe I am scared! Or… maybe I feel anything for the first time in a long, long time!” He laughs, and Sans swears he can hear a deeper echo. “It’s so refreshing! I want more!”_

_Yikes. Sans is currently talking to murderous, talking flower, that apparently knows him, and is crazy. Granted, he doesn’t completely buy this – it really sounds like the flower is trying to talk himself into thinking killing is a good thing. But, more importantly, he missed his plant puns. Clearly he needs to up his game. “Hey, **bud** , are you sure you’re feeling **bouquet**?” _

_“I sure do!” The flower grins, feral. “But I’ll feel better when you die!”_

_Okay wow this is going nowhere. “Listen-”_

_“I’ll kill you,” the flower shrieks, “and then everyone else! Even - yeah, I’m going to kill Papyrus!”_

_How does the flower know his brother? Well, nothing else for it now. He sighs deeply, sincerely. “Hi ‘going to kill Papyrus,’” he says, “I’m Sans.” Then he impales the flower on what might be an excessive amount of bones._

  
Sans wakes up and laughs a little too loud, which he knows is true because seconds later he can hear Papyrus running in the adjacent room and the door bursts open. “SANS! SANS ARE YOU - you’re not crying!”

He nods as he laughs. “I’m not. Finally had a **good** dream. Heh, ‘hi going to kill Papyrus, I’m Sans!’ Classic. I am hilarious.”

Papyrus changes from concerned to confused. “Who wants to kill me?”

Sans waves it away with a hand, still chuckling to himself. “Don’t worry, bro, it was just a dream and I took care of it anyway.”

Papyrus fidgets in the doorway. “Uh. Okay. Yay! But I don’t… I don’t know what to do when you have a nice dream…”

Sans throws out his arms for cuddles anyway. Papyrus humors him. 

Man, the surface is a great place.

* * *

_”Prepare yourself, Lazy Trashbag!”_

_Sans regards the small yellow flower, again. He thinks it’s again, anyway. “Lazy, huh? Ever hear about the lazy flower?”_

_The flower pauses, visibly, mouth still open. “What? I’m not-“_

_“He just needed a **kick in the bud**!” He winked, because he can. _

_Even though ostensibly flowers do not have lungs, he watches as this one takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Wow. More flower puns. So original.”  
  
_

_“I could have **rose** above it,” okay that was a stretch, whatever, “but _ _**lilac** _ _the ability to stop.”_

_“Shut up!” the flower yells. “Idiot! I am Flowey the Flower and I snuck in and grabbed the four human souls!”_

_That catches Sans off guard. At least it’s a good thing they don’t have any more than four yet! “How-“_

_The stone floor breaks apart and a thick vine launches out at him. He quickly flash-steps away._

_The expression on the flower changes to complete and utter shock. “What… what did you just do?”_

_Sans scratches his skull awkwardly. “I… moved…” Some day he will question why everyone is so shocked by that._

_“Grr – fine! You can run but you can’t hide! I am the prince of this world!”_

_The vines chase him and he has to pin them down with blue magic. He looks at Flowey, who grimaces and gestures as if telling Sans to get it over with. “Hi, prince of this world,” says Sans, “I’m Sans.” He uses more bones to spear the flower._

He wakes up again and laughs, this time more quietly. “Okay, maybe an overuse of bud… **bud** still hilarious.” He snickers even as he rolls out of bed at Papyrus’ yell from downstairs.

He says a quick thanks to his subconscious for letting him dream about alternative timelines where not everybody dies in agony. It’s a nice change of pace.

* * *

_  
Everyone is dead._

_It’s all his fault, and he knows it. He buries his face in his inherited scarf and tries to dampen the emotions he still feels. He’s lost all concept of time – how long has Papyrus been dead? In reality, it doesn’t even matter._

_“Well well well… if it isn’t my good friend, Smiley Trashbag.”_

_Sans hazards a glance and checks Flowey. LV 19._

_“You killed everyone?” Sans asks, although he’s not sure why he bothers. It’s obvious._

_“Yes,” the flower declares, and Sans feels déjà vu, reminded of the time Flowey had tried to convince himself he was happy to murder. This time, the happiness is real. “You weren’t at your post or you’d be dead too!”_

_“You might be right,” Sans says, “or I might have killed you then instead of now. But…”_

_Flowey laughs evilly. “Oh please! I know you’re tougher than you want people to think, but you’re weaker than Papyrus and I killed him easy! In fact, it was easy, **pea** sy, **lemon** squeezy!”_

_  
Sans doesn’t appreciate a plant pun right now, nor the reminder of his brother’s death._

_So he summons a blaster (or twelve) (or thirty.)_

_Once the energy beams fade and show off the destroyed floor and absent flower, there is a hitch in the world and Flowey is standing there again. “What?” he demands, “What the fuck! The bones were one thing but how can you make energy beams!!”_

_“Sorry kid, I’m nipping this in the **bud**.” Sans blasts him to smithereens again. This time he doesn’t pop back up._

He wakes up sad today; no screaming or crying, just melancholy. “That’s what I get for being optimistic,” he mutters, giving up on sleep, trying to undo the regression. He focuses on the reaction to the blasters. That never stops being funny.  
  


* * *

_He doesn’t see Flowey for awhile after that one; not that he knows it now. But when everything some day coalesces and the resets end, he’ll ‘remember’ that Flowey wasn’t quite as tenacious as the human demon. In fact, he only ever attempted genocide one more time… after the sixth human died in the Underground.  
  
  
_

_The change in the flower is eldritch in nature, and Sans feels himself tense for a fight even as the entrance to the hall is filled with vines, centered on a gaping maw surrounding what appears to be a television. The cackle shakes the castle._

_But Sans isn’t actually that worried. For one thing, blue magic works on everything but especially well on souls, of which Flowey now has six. For another, Sans’ abilities work exceptionally well on those with high LOVE, of which Flowey is overflowing. And third, Flowey killed Papyrus, and Sans needs **Justice**._

_Halfway through the fight, as those vines chase him around the room, he sees an opening._

_  
“I’m sparing you,” he calls out. He’s tired now and could use the break, although he’s far from beaten. “I know you were friends with Papyrus. If there was ever a part of you that wanted to do the right thing, do it now. Make the right choice, Flowey.”_

_The creature pauses, the venus-flytrap-esque appendages going still. “Agreed. This is going nowhere.”_

_He lets out a sigh of relief. The opening is even bigger than he expected. “Thanks. I’m sure Paps would be proud.”_

_He would not be proud of the fatally excessive bone trap that Sans springs on Flowey. He would also not be proud of Sans crooning, “Geeeeeeet dunked on!!!” The souls all fall apart, and Sans imagines he can hear mocking music._

_Yeah, Papyrus wouldn’t be proud. But he’s dead so, he can’t complain._

Sans wakes up and glares at his ceiling. Even now mentions of Papyrus’ death shake him so he can’t even be proud of his past/alternate/whatever self for that epic burn. But that was a good point… He’d been so focused on the demon human, he’d overlooked how Flowey had been just as guilty. That was his cue to find the flower and put the fear of Sans into him.

But first, he needed to look up more flower jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s review the rules,” Sans says as he watches Papyrus get ready to go.

Papyrus places the lid on the casserole dish as he cheerfully recounts them. “Rule number one! You are not to take any naps as such a thing is rude at a party!” Definitely not Sans’ favorite rule, but they’re all making sacrifices here.

“Rule number two! You are limited to one joke per person!” He never agreed to that rule but, again, sacrifices. 

“Rule number three! I am not to allow Undyne to guilt trip me into more cooking lessons!” Everyone in the world is better off for that rule.   
  
  


“Rule number four! You are not allowed to do that thing where your eyes go lifeless and you start speaking in vaguely threatening terms!” He would never do such a thing! He is a friendly guy! 

“Rule number five! You are not allowed to smuggle in ketchup of any type! It is also rude to not eat the host’s food unless you have an allergy or some other dietary restriction!” While Papyrus enjoys this rule, he wasn’t the inspiration; Sans once faked a ketchup overdose to avoid eating snail pie. While secretly jealous that Sans escaped that fate while Papyrus had been too polite to make up an excuse, he’d agreed to add the rule to their list to appease Toriel.

“And finally, rule number six! Should I see what appears to be a child with a weapon and a creepy smile, I am to say ‘Not today, Satan!’ and come find you immediately!” Papyrus scowls a little. “That will never not be suspiciously specific.” 

“It’s still on the list,” he replies with a shrug. “And don’t forget rule seven.”

“Oh, right! Rule number seven! I am to remain cognizant of the fact that Flowey is not our friend anymore, as he betrayed our trust.” Thankfully Papyrus looks miffed instead of sad. “That didn’t need to be a rule. I remember getting my soul stolen.”

“Paps,” he says gently and not for the first time, “one of the many reasons you are awesome is because of how patient and kind you are. Right now you’re onboard but I can almost guarantee that in a year or two you’ll try to let bygones be bygones. This can never be a bygone.”

Papyrus sighs, albeit fondly. “Is that why you asked I make dandelion salad to go with the casserole?”

Sans grins. “Yep. You know me too well. Let’s go.”

* * *

They arrive exactly on time courtesy of a shortcut. Friday nights are “Human Culture Nights,” which means the old gang gets together for watching movies or listening to music or stories that Frisk recommends for integration. But Sans has a more important goal in mind, so after the required greetings to everyone and dropping Papyrus off with Undyne, Alphys and Frisk, he goes off into the house.

The whole Flowey situation is weird. Sans’ dreams cue him into the fact that he must have had the reset power before Frisk did, and he abused it. And then he… somehow… got all the human souls and sucked the monster ones out of everyone in the Underground? That part is more vague. There was light and then the barrier was gone. He remembers feeling a deep despondency but not much else. Thankfully his dreams haven’t even touched on that.   
  


Anyway, Flowey is now living in a pot in the Dreemurr house, after Frisk found him and dragged him aboveground. He plays video games all day and makes snarky comments. So basically, he’s their Sans, except Sans likes Nintendo and Flowey likes Xbox. In fact he finds the flower on a couch, glaring at the television while he plays some shooter game. “I’m gonna kill you!” he yells as he furiously presses buttons with his leaves.

“Hi ‘gonna kill you,’” Sans purrs, letting his eyelights disappear, “I’m sans. And also possibly going to kill you.”

Flowey looks back at him for a split second before he looks back to his game. Then it all seems to hit him and he yelps, dropping the controller. Then he laughs to cover his fear. “Your creepy face is nothing compared to Chara’s, nice try.” But he’s glancing around for an exit, or backup. 

“don’t be nervous,” he says soothingly. “I’m just checking in on you. I will always be checking in on you, pal, friend, amigo, freund, ami… **_b u d._** ”

“You’re breaking rule four, I’m telling,” the flower whispers.

“if you live that long,” Sans whispers back. “can’t think of a good reason why you should, yet. help me out.”

Flowey lets out a gruff, angry sigh. “Okay fine! So somehow I kind of have a SOUL now! The – all that stuff with the human souls and the – all that meant I kind of have one myself. So while before I couldn’t feel anything, now I can. I’m just stuck as a flower. I’m kind of stuck between being Flowey and being… my old self. So I’m not going to kill anyone to get my jollies anymore because I don’t need to and I don’t want to. Besides even if I were still, you know, not feeling, it doesn’t matter since the only way I could pull anything off was for people to forget about me or underestimate me, and every single person who used to live in the Underground now knows I wasn’t… the nicest guy.”

“you literally killed everyone,” Sans points out, “that’s way more than ‘wasn’t nice.’”

“I know that!” the flower snaps back. 

“But, you did make some good points. I guess I can be nice and spare you again.” He stands up, stretches, moves to leave. “Oh, by the way… What’s the best kind of flower to give to your mother for mother’s day?”

Flowey stares at him.

“A **son-** flower. Which flower swears the most?”

Flowey stares at him more.

“Hibis **cuss** es. A group of Catholic sisters open up a flower shoppe.”

“…”

“It’s called **Nuns n’ Roses.** Why do flower merchants refuse to work in two-story buildings? Because they’re **floorists**. How does a flower whistle? Through their **tulips**. My brother got angry with me for trying to plant flowers on his head, but I’m sure they’ll **grow on him _._** Someone keeps putting flowers with the heads cut off outside my door. I think I’m being **stalked**.”

Flowey throws the controller at his head. He dodges.

“What do you call a flower on steroids? A **power plant**. And with that, I’ll **leaf** you alone.”

* * *

“Oh, Sans, Papyrus!” Toriel calls as they move to leave later that night. She hands them both papers. “Frisk’s birthday is coming up and you’re both invited to the party.” 

Papyrus literally glows with excitement – probably because he was invited to a birthday party. Sans scans the invitation. “Paintball? What’s that?”

Toriel makes a disapproving face. “People shoot at each other with balls of paint. It seems silly to me but Frisk was excited about it.”

“WE WILL BE THERE!” Papyrus cheers. 

Sans nods in agreement. He hopes Flowey is invited too.


End file.
